doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Radiant Lancers
The Order of the Radiant Lancers are a roaming military and religious faction dedicated to Logan Sunstrider. Sects of the Radiant Lancers can be found all over the continent of Clayth. If one encounters a band of Radiant Lancers while traveling, they can always expect a warm meal and cozy fire for the night. The order upholds the values of Logan Sunstrider, remaining above the law and striving for good everywhere they go. Often temples of Logan in large cities or towns can expect to host a band of Radiant Lancers at least once per year for a few weeks at a time. Some sects put down roots in the major cities and become permanent hosts for their respective places of worship. If one is looking to join the Lancers, they must simply approach a host of Lancers that has an empty position in their fifty and prostrate themselves before their leader, speaking these sacred words. By Rith, my Saint Lawbearer, I swear to uphold justice wherever I go. I pledge to defend the weak, and do what is right. I sanctify the laws of this land, and all lands. By Tisette, my Saint Foodgiver, I swear to be the lance of the morning, piercing through darkness wherever I find it. I swear to defend the fields, and to never take food when others have none. By Ironmug, my Saint Battlemaster, I sanctify my weapons. I sanctify my training. I sanctify righteous combat. I will be the shield at the back of all who need one. I pledge my life to my brothers and sisters in arms. By Logan Sunstrider the Dawn, my Angelic Protector, and my Light, I swear to be good to the best of my ability. I swear to always stand back up. I swear it until my last breath, and then onwards everafter. Many common folk in small communities across the lands that dedicate themselves to Logan know these words well. Once said, they mark a turning point in that person's life. They are welcomed into the order without question, without racial bias, and are expected to remain in perpetuity. This oath also happens to double as the Order's only denotation of values, tenets, and mission. It is assumed that once you swear, you need not be reminded. All know their purpose, and all knew it when they joined. The Order of Radiant Lancers is said to have a thousand members at all times, one for each of the thousand steps it takes to climb through the Seven Heavens and reach the peak of Mount Celestia. These members are spread across the continent. There are said to be twenty orders of fifty members each. Each order one comes across will have its order number clear to see on their banner. The banner contains an image of angel wings wrapped around the sun on the top of a mountain, set against a background of white, with the order number below the mountain. The order is split up into four separate rankings. Commander. ''The commander of that specific order of Radiant Lancers. Their background, skill set, manner, and expectations differ widely among the Twenty. When a commander dies, the rest of the order votes on who they wish to see as the next commander. All members, no matter how recent, get a vote. When a new commander is elected in, they are elected for life. It is considered an anathema to not accept the position.'' Radiant Lancer. ''These members are heavy cavalry paladins who all, in general, use the lance in crushing charge tactics to overwhelm their enemies. If one swears an Oath to Logan himself or one of Logan's Saints, they can join the Radiant Lancers and pick up the lance as a weapon.'' Radiant Soul. ''These are the generalized combat troops of the Order. They train in many weapons, and the tactics can differ among specific Orders, but often favor spear formations. They are not allowed to use the Lance as a weapon until they swear an Oath and join the Radiant Lancers. These members are also cavalry, but may be light or heavy depending on the specific fighter and Order.'' Radiant Servant. ''Though the name is the same, these priests, clerics, and supportive members of the Order are not to confused with the Church of Logan's elite priests. The Radiant Servants act according to their name, serving and supporting the fighting members of the Order. Often the Radiant Servants are on the edges of conflict, staying out of danger and delivering aid where they can. '' The Order's Purpose The Order of Radiant Lancers purpose is generally one of roving military aid. They travel from town to town, following the rumors and threads of local issues, then ride in to solve them with crushing effectiveness. When an Order is in town, the people feel safe and protected, and when one isn't, they pray to Logan and his Saints to send them one. They have also been known to contract under cities as elite forces during times of war. The Order charges small fees for food, shelter, repairs, and other general upkeep but otherwise takes no profit for their work. The Twenty Orders One. '''The first Order set their roots in Vardenwall a long time ago, and are maintained there as an extremely elite force of fighting men. It is not expected that one can simply swear into the First Order without going through some level of bureaucracy. Their current standing commander is Tarek Lighthanded, though he is growing quite old. '''Two. The second Order vanished hundreds of years ago. Nothing else is known about them aside from unsubstantiated rumors about corruption and being converted into an evil force. Three. '''The third Order roams the lands in between Sili Thalore and Draz'Izrah. They are known to have a yearly journey they make, and people have grown accustomed to showing up once a year around roughly the same time. '''Four. '''The fourth Order set their roots in Erasti long ago. They have a barracks inside the city of Alvera, near the church to Logan Sunstrider. Their elite fifty often combine forces with the Order of the Valorous Griffin, and the two are known to have an excellent relationship. Current standing commander is Leona Lionelle, a lancer in her mid thirties. Said to be one of the best commanders the Fourth has ever had. '''Fifth. The fifth Order are said to have embarked on a journey, fifty horses and all, to reach Barsella, The City at the End of the World. None have seen them since. This event is called the Vanishing of the Fifth in local story. Six. An unorthodox Order based in the Primordial Jungles of Ubitao. They long since shirked horses in favor of a lightweight infantry lance formation approach. '''Seven. '''The Holy Seventh is recognized by all as the most divine unit in the entire Order. The Seventh do not exist except in legend, as they say Logan himself called them to Heaven to become immortal, radiant warriors, fighting by the Sunstrider's side until the end of time. '''Eighth. '''Roam the lands near the Hilt. '''Ninth. '''Roam The Blood Plains. '''Tenth. '''Roam the East Jade Empire. '''Eleventh. '''Roam the West Jade Empire. '''Twelfth. '''Roam the forests near Sopara. '''Thirteenth. '''Known as the unluckiest of the twenty. Said to have traveled to the Temple of Winds, now Temple of the Unconquered Sun, in recent years to become a permanent guard force there. '''Fourteenth. '''Roam the lands near Kaiyara. '''Fifteenth. '''Somewhere in the far ice lands to the north, near Isehnjartaax. '''Sixteenth. '''Used to roam the lands near the ruined city of Ulrok. In recent years have joined the city of New Ulrok as a permanent force. '''Seventeenth. '''Roam north of Ashshore. '''Eighteenth. '''Roam near Dhol Karak. '''Nineteenth. '''Roam to the lands east of Port Nayanzaru and to the southeast of Dun Loch. '''Twentieth. '''Take years long trips around the entire continent of Clayth. Almost a myth.